Back To My Arms
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: "Can I ask you something and you have to promise not to lie to me." Those words cut deeply which was why Regina nodded in agreement. No more lying. He sat next to her, the book of fairytales held firmly in his hands. "This book tells the story of everyone in this town, except yours. Would you tell me your story?" One Shot requested by impureevilregal Henry/Regina Mother/Son angst


**Inspired by the song Run by P!nk**

**impureevilregal - This was tough I have to admit. This one shot just didnt want to be written. Sorry I took so long I needed to take a break for a couple days. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Is it enough angst :) Anyway, if there's any mistakes I'll fix them tomorrow.**

**Next request is for cristina134213 which will be Regina/Owen/Tamara (Non romantic, just revenge) This ones tough too but hopefully I'll pull it off. It'll be up soon.**

**Disclaimers - I don't own anything.**

* * *

One Shot – Back To My Arms

Setting - Takes place after "Welcome to Storybrooke" 2x17

It's been days since Regina had stopped Henry from blowing up that well. Days since she destroyed that spell... her last hope of getting her son back. She thought that she would get everything she wanted as Snow White's heart turned dark but unfortunately the girl had fought it. She's not exactly sure how many days it's been but Regina soon found herself barely stepping out of the house now. There was no point anymore. Her son hated her. The whole town hated her. Her mother was dead. She had no one. And then that day came… the day she's been dreading since Henry had walked out of the house with David after the curse had been broken and Emma and Snow had fallen through the portal. The day where Henry was moving his stuff out. He was just here to take the rest of his clothes and his things. The furniture of course was staying since there was no room in Snow's loft. Still though, it hurt all the same. Her baby boy was moving out, something she had only envisioned happing when he graduated high school. She wanted to beg him to stay… to love her again and for everything to go back to how it was before he got that book and realized who she really was. She refrained herself from doing that because if he did decide to stay it wouldn't be real. She could use magic but then he would hate her even more. So now here she was locked in her bathroom crying her eyes out as Henry packed his stuff in his room. He had insisted on doing it alone; why? She had no idea but Emma had reluctantly agreed and would be back later with David to load the boxes in his truck.

"Mom? Are you in there?" he asked as he lightly knocked on the door. She quickly got a hold of her silent sobs and stood from her spot on the floor.

"Yeah, give me a second honey," she said, hating how her voice had cracked. He was smart and she knew he already knew she was crying by the sound of her voice. No use trying to hide it now. She dried her eyes and went outside. He looked up at her, his face flustered from all the packing. He didn't say anything about her teary eyes, instead he took her hand.

"I need your help," he said, not being able to look her in the eye as he led her out. It was a short heavy silence between them as they walked the short distance to his room. She literally felt her heart jump in her chest when he let go and she looked around. The room that was once so full of life was now bare and empty with everything in boxes and in a disorganized pile on the bed. Boxes were laid on the floor with various items thrown in and the walls that were once full of pictures were blue and bare. She wasn't ready for this and she had almost lost it right there if it wasn't for Henrys voice.

"I can't get the stuff up there." She looked at him to see him halfway in the closet and pointing at the top self. Swallowing the tears, she didn't say a word as she went into the closet and started handing him random objects. The heavy silence had fallen upon them once more until Regina brought down the last thing. It was his baby album and this time she couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks. She held the blue and white photo album to her chest as her face scrunched up and her body shook with silent sobs. She desperately tried to pull it together for Henry but she couldn't. Her baby… the same baby she had taken care of and loved was leaving her and it hurt so bad.

"_Don't cry mommy." _Those were the words she had heard as she turned to see a four year Henry with his hair covering his eyes and giving her a toothy grin. His eyes were full of nothing but innocence and love for his mommy.

"Don't cry mom." His voice pulled her out of her flashback and she blinked to see her eleven year old boy. That four year old was gone. That unconditional love was gone. Her son would soon be gone. She didn't care how old he got or if she never saw him again. He would always be that little boy that she had raised. That little baby that cried to be held, that little boy who slept curled up next to her when the monsters at night would scare him. That little boy that believed she was the best mommy in the world and that little boy who loved her no matter what. Emma may have given birth to him but Regina raised him. She will always be his mother first. It took her a second to realize Henry's arms were wrapped around her, his face buried in her shirt.

"Don't cry mom. I'm sorry but just please stop crying." He's never seen her cry like this and it scared him. Her whole body was shaking with uncontrollable sobbing. It wasn't loud though. It was as if she was trying to stop but was hopelessly failing. All he could do was take her hand and lead her to the bed to sit. He was angry at her for everything but she's still his mom. He'll always love her for that. He didn't mean to her hurt her. At first when he heard her crying in the bathroom he thought it was just a last attempt at making him stay in hopes that he'll feel bad and change his mind but seeing how she broke down the moment she had saw his baby book, he knew these were genuine tears. He sat next to her and held on to his shaking mom, desperately trying to calm her… desperately trying to make the hurt go away even though he knew it never would.

"Henry… I'm sorry," she whispered through tears as she held him. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want this moment to end because she knew he would soon be walking out that door.

"I know," his voice cracked and she reluctantly pulled away. "You're my mom and I know you love me. I know everything you did was to get me back but…"

"I did it the wrong way," she finished, finally being able to control her tears. Henry nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered as he took her hand and reached out to dry her tears.

"I love you mom but this is how it has to be. I never meant to hurt you just like you never meant to hurt me. I'm sorry." Those last words came out as a whisper, his voice cracking with emotion and she can see he was about to cry too. She couldn't help but pull him in a comforting hug. Once again nothing was said as they just sat there holding each other. The question was burning in her mind and she knew she needed to know the answer before he walks out of this house.

"Was I a good mother Henry… you know before you got the book." He pulled away and looked into her soft conflicted brown eyes and he knew he couldn't lie to her. She had lost so much already and he would give her this.

"Yeah," he said softly. "You were and you still are." She smiled then, a heartwarming genuine smile and he was amazed that this was the same woman who had cursed a whole land and repeatedly tried to kill his family. That didn't matter anymore though. After the whole thing with Cora he could see she was really trying to change this time… this time he would give her a chance without doubting her. There was one thing he wanted to know though and he felt now would be the right time to ask her.

"Can I ask you something and you have to promise not to lie to me." Those words cut deeply which was why Regina nodded in agreement. No more lying. He got up and grabbed his book from his backpack from where it sat on the desk. He sat next to her, the book of fairytales held firmly in his hands. "This book tells the story of everyone in this town, except yours. Would you tell me your story?"

Her breath hitched in her throat and she automatically thought about refusing but one look at his hopeful face made her reconsider. He was asking for her side of the story, something no one has ever done before. This was her chance to make him see she wasn't pure evil because at one time, she remembered she was good. "It's a long story," she said.

"That's ok," replied, looking up at her. She guessed she can make it age appropriate without having to skip over the major details. She sighed in defeat.

"Ok, well it all started before I was born…"

* * *

That was how they had spent the day, packing boxes while telling Henry her story. Now that they were done and all the boxes were packed and brought to the foyer, Regina was sitting on the couch with Henry curled up next to her. She had told him Cora's story and her childhood first to help him understand things better but then had stopped to focus on packing. So far Henry had learned of Cora's origins and the deals she had to make which ultimately led to her heartlessness. She told him of her childhood and as much as Regina tried to keep it vague, he learned that Cora had often abused her and used magic to control her while her father never did anything to stop it. Now she was picking up where she had left off, right before she had saved Snow White from her runaway horse.

"I didn't even think. I saw her and she was screaming so I jumped on my horse and did what anyone else would do. I saved her Henry and if I had only known what that would lead to… I …" She shook her head in shame, not being able to finish that sentence. Since that day she wondered if she would have saved Snow knowing what it would lead too and her answer had always been no. She would have let that girl die but how could she tell her son that. If it wasn't for her Snow would've died, Emma wouldn't have been born and therefore neither would Henry so now she didn't know what she would've done.

"You would've let her die," he finished her sentence, his voice solemn and she can see him struggling with the idea of her being a murderer.

"Back then I would've," she admitted, not being able to see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you Henry. I was angry then. I was in a dark place but now it's different. I'm different and now that I think back I still would've saved Snow. You wouldn't be here if I didn't and if it weren't for you then who knows what evil I'd be doing." She looked at him, her eyes glistening as she reached out and lovingly caressed his cheek. "You saved me." She expected him to pull away and leave but instead he gave her a small smile.

"You changed," he said softly. She smiled a heartwarming smile at his response before deciding to continue with the story. She told him about King Leopold, a man old enough to be her grandfather and how he proposed and the way her mother just handed her over. She couldn't stop her voice from shaking with emotion as she described how she ran to Daniel in tears after, telling him what happened. Her eyes sparkled as she told him of their engagement and their plans to run. Henry listened as she explained how Snow caught them kissing and how a young teenage Regina ran after her and told her all about true love before making her promise to keep her secret. She can see Henry starting to understand now.

"She didn't keep your secret didn't she?" he asked, looking up at her with sad brown eyes.

"No," she replied solemnly and it was then that she felt him gently taking her hand, the silent support edging her on. "My mother manipulated her and well… she found out Henry. She found out and my life was ruined all because Snow couldn't keep a secret. Daniel died because… she…" Regina could barely keep the tears in and it took all she had to keep her emotions under control. Henry stayed quiet, his hand squeezing hers as he looked into her eyes.

"He died. Cora ripped his heart out and crushed it in front of me. She told me love was weakness, that power… true power endures. That night at the stables, she taught me that lesson." The tears were streaming down her face at this point but she kept going because if she stopped she wouldn't be able to finish.

"After that all I remember is being numb until Snow had told me what she had done. I was shocked, hurt, betrayed, and then I became angry. My mother was controlling me more than ever now to the point where I even tried to run away." She stopped, remembering the wind against her face and that feeling of being so close to freedom as she rode her horse. That had all turned to fear and anger the moment those branches lifted her into the air and that feeling of hopelessness as she watched her horse running away without her. She can still feel the rough branches digging into her wrists and she suddenly felt disgusted with herself. She had used that exact same spell on Henry. She became her mother, something she had vowed she would never do.

"You did? What happened? Did she catch you?" Henry asked all at once. She looked at him, her eyes full of guilt and regret that Henry had immediately picked up on. "What is it?" he asked solemnly, not at all liking the hurt look in her eyes.

"Henry, remember that spell I used when you tried sneaking out of the house after the curse broke?" He nodded, realization suddenly dawning in him.

"She used it on you." It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway. "I begged her to let me go. I didn't want to be Queen. I wanted to be free but she wouldn't listen and I was forced to go back. I grew angrier with each passing day until I stole her spell book. I thought maybe the man who taught her magic, can help me. That was when I met Rumplestiltskin and with his help I managed to banish my mother to Wonderland. After that I intended to leave. I was done with royalty and I was done with magic until that imp proposed another deal. He offered to teach me magic, and me wanting to find a way to bring Daniel back, accepted. So I stayed and married the King to learn magic. I was hoping to find a way to bring Daniel back but I was wrong and when I realized that, the hurt… the agony hit me so hard I felt like I lost him a second time. That was when everything good inside me just died. I was consumed by anger, hate, and so much darkness. I was proved that my mother's words were true so I kept learning magic to gain power… to take control for once in my life. I lost so much in my life Henry and I lost myself with it but I know it's not an excuse for what I've done. There never is." There. She did it. She told him her story, something she has never done with anyone else. The tears were still streaming down her face as they were engulfed in a deafening silence. It was as if Henry was trying to process everything he had just learned.

"Thank you." His voice was soft and there was not a trace of the disgust she somehow expected from him. She looked into his eyes, trying to comprehend his reaction.

"For telling me…" he clarified when he saw she was confused. "Your story is the only one I didn't know and now that I know both sides I can see why you did the things you did. No one really understood you or took the time to help you and that…" he trailed off, trying to get to the point. "You're not evil mom, just your actions." He smiled and reached out to wipe away her tears. She was speechless and he's never seen her like this.

"I love you," he whispered and those words broke everything inside her. She pulled him into her embrace and couldn't stop the silent sobs from racking her body once more. She didn't know what she did to deserve this wonderful child but she must have done something right. He was the first one in long time to see her as someone other than the Evil Queen. He saw her as Regina, the girl who was good… and he saw her as his mother, the woman who would do anything for him. For him she would be better and this time she wouldn't stop… not when she had so much to lose now. She finally had his love even if it meant he was going away. It was a while till she had finally stopped crying and was able to get her emotions under control. She looked into his eyes, her hand under his chin.

"I'm sorry Henry. I truly am."

"I know," he whispered and before anything else could be said, the doorbell rang and the moment was over. Her mask was back on, her eyes cold as she got up to face the person who was taking her son away.

* * *

Once David and Emma had loaded all the boxes Henry was about to join them outside when Regina's voice sounded from behind him. He turned at the open door to see her approaching him with something precious in her hands.

"You forgot this." She handed over the red clay with his handprint and the words "For Mommy" engraved with his messy preschool writing. He looked at it, remembering how excited he was to give it to her after school. He remembered handing it to her the moment she picked him up and he remembered her eyes welling up with tears. That was the first time he had ever seen her close to crying. He knew it really doesn't belong to Emma. It belongs to her because she was his mommy when Emma couldn't. That was why he handed it back to her.

"You keep it," he said as she slowly took it from his hands.

"Don't you think Emma would want it?" she asked. A few days prior Emma had asked for copies of his baby and early childhood photos. She knew without a doubt that Emma would want this too. She didn't want to give it up but Emma was his mother now and she thought that Henry might want her to have it too.

"Yeah but I don't think she'd want to take it like this and besides I made it for you." Those words warmed her heart and all she could do was give him a final hug. Memories once again flooded her mind but this time she kept her emotions in check. She pulled away, bracing herself for the moment she's been dreading all day. It was time for him to go.

"Maybe we can have breakfast tomorrow at the diner," he suggested with a smile that told her he was only moving out. She didn't lose all of him and she hoped he knew that if anything he would always be welcomed back into her arms.

"I'd like that," she whispered and then he was gone.

* * *

Memories invaded his mind. Images of the Evil Queen swirled around in his head until she had turned into his mother. Memories of his time with her made him ill, just knowing who she was in the past and who she could've been if it wasn't for the sick twisted wheel of fate. She would've been good.

"Henry!" Emma's voice shook him awake and he soon found himself trying to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. It was the middle of the night and he realized he just had a nightmare.

"Hey… hey it's ok. I'm here. You're safe now," Emma whispered softly to him as she embraced him in a comforting hug. He hadn't even realized he was crying until Emma pulled away and wiped away his tears. "It's ok. It was just a dream," she whispered.

"No!" he cried. "It wasn't just a bad dream." She looked at him in confusion.

"Is it the red room?" she asked, her confusion quickly turning into panic. The thought of her son going back there terrified Emma and she would do anything to keep that from happening again.

"No, it's Regina," he explained. "She was good! She was good but then they turned her evil. She was supposed to be good!"

"Who turned her evil?" Emma asked.

"Cora and Rumplestiltskin. They turned her evil when she was supposed to be good. She told me everything Emma and for once she wasn't lying. I can see it in her… she was telling the truth." Emma sighed and moved to lie next to him. He curled up against her, breathing in her comforting scent and he wondered what it would have been like if Emma kept him. He would have never been adopted by Regina and she wouldn't be trying to change.

"Bad things happen to good people Henry and it changes them. Your mom… she…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words. Snow had told her what she knew of Regina's past and even though it wasn't all of it, it was enough to convince her that at one point Regina had been good.

"She let the darkness take over," she finally said. They let those words sink in until Henry finally asked the question that's been on his mind since he walked out of his old home.

"Emma?"

"Yes Henry?"

"Is it wrong to not hate her? I don't want to betray you or Mary Margaret." His eyes were so conflicted and it broke her heart to see him like this.

"No, of course not Henry. She's changing for you and even though we don't get along I don't want you to hate her. She gave you the life I couldn't give you. She was your mother, blood or not and that matters. She's matters to you and I can see that." Henry seemed to except that answer and she can feel him finally relaxing. As much as it hurt, she knew Regina was his mother too and no matter how much they hated each other, Henry came first and she had no right to make him hate her. It wasn't long till she realized he had fallen asleep. She kissed his forehead and whispered goodnight.


End file.
